the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
GreenMount Airlines flight 423
GreenMount Airlines flight 423 was a flight from Denver, Colorado to Wichita, Kansas operated by a Douglas DC-9. The flight took off from Denver at 8:23PM local time with 103 passengers on-board. As the plane was climbing the oil pressure warning alerted. The first officer looked it up in the manual which said to ignore the alarm and continue with the flight. 30 minutes later, at 8:53PM the plane crossed the state border and entered Kansas airspace, the controller handed the plane over to the Oakley air traffic control. The plane entered a storm at 9:12PM, the pilot asked the Oakley controller to change the route to head south around the storm but got no reply. The plane headed straight into the storm and hit extremely heavy turbulence. The plane dropped 1000ft so the pilot tried to climb to the original altitude but the engines weren't responding. The left engine stopped and the plane was dropping 10ft a second. The pilots declared and emergency as the turbulence grew worse. The captain said "Mayday, mayday, mayday, Greenmount 423, we have lost an engine and descending toward the ground. We request immediate landing at the nearest airport." but there was no response, that was the last attempted ATC communication. The clouds outside grew thicker, it was impossible to see anything outside apart from flashes of lightning and water on the windshield. The plane was at 20000ft when the right engine stopped mysteriously at 9:31PM. "The only sound you could hear was people crying and rain pelting the plane. After the engines stopped there was nothing but silence." said a passenger. The pilots tried to restart the engines but nothing worked. The plane started dropping a lot faster. Since the engines provide power to the electrical systems, the lights went out inside. The plane was at 1000ft and the rain grew heavier, the passengers could do nothing but wait and watch as the ground grew closer. "The plane started hitting the trees and people started screaming. The flight attendants screamed at us to brace for impact. I heard an explosion then a huge crunching noise and then I was unconscious." Said a passenger. A fireball erupted in the plane as the fuel tanks were punctured by the trees. The DC-9 broke into pieces after hitting trees and the ground. The nose broke off the plane and the cabin separated into two pieces, the tail broke off and seats were thrown out of the plane. Of the 103 people on-board, 62 people were killed. For the 41 survivors, the terrifying ordeal isn't over. "The tail section was on fire and the cockpit was on fire as well, both of the pilots were lucky to be alive." said a passenger. The plane crashed 5km south of Oakley The rescue team has no idea that the plane crashed. The plane disappeared off the radar and the plane didn't arrive at Wichita. After 2 days of searching, a rescue helicopter found the wreckage and the survivors. "For the two days in the forest, we slept on the damaged seats under trees and found a nearby stream for water, there was no food apart from the airplane food in the galley." said a passenger. All 41 of the survivors were rescued and sent to a hospital in Oakley. Nobody was seriously injured. The air crash investigators form the NTSB arrived at the crash site. The head investigator split the team up into 2 groups, one of the groups would look for the black boxes and the other group would look at the wreckage for clues. A group of 3 investigators listened to the ATC transcript and interviewed the Denver and Oakley air traffic controllers. The Denver controller said there was nothing out of the ordinary and the Oakley controller never saw the plane. The fact that the Oakley controller never saw the plane was a big clue into why the plane crashed. The flight data recorder and the cockpit voice recorder were recovered form the plane's tail, although they were burnt, the data was downloaded successfully. The flight data recorder indicated that both engines stopped working 15 minutes apart. This was said to be the cause of the crash. But the reason the engines stopped working still has to be determined. The investigators found both of the engines and examined them. There was nothing wrong with them and there was no sign of wood or leaves in the engines which confirmed that none of the engines were running at the time of impact. GreenMount Airlines suggested that heavy rain from the storm they were flying into somehow stopped the engines. The weather report said that the rain was very heavy at the time the engines stopped. The investigators conducted a test to see if rain that heavy could stop the engine from working properly. GreenMount Airlines' theory was true, the rain could stop the engines from functioning properly. This was the cause of the crash. The investigation isn't over yet. Why couldn't the Oakley controller see the plane? The investigators go back to the crash site to find the transponder. Tests show it wasn't working. It probably stopped working when the Denver ATC handed the plane over to the Oakley ATC. This transponder also controls communications between the plane and the ATC which is the reason GreenMount flight GT423 got no response from Oakley after the mayday call. Pictures: GM3.png|The plane GM4.png|Crash site GM5.png|Tail GM6.png|Crash site Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities